


Inexorable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [741]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee does have some skill.The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Inexorable

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/12/2001 for the word [inexorable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/12/inexorable).
> 
> inexorable  
> Not to be persuaded or moved by entreaty or prayer; firm; determined; unyielding; unchangeable; inflexible; relentless.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549), [Dyspeptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311), [Bellicose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770255), [Apprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780113), [Idee Fixe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10837968), [Minatory](archiveofourown.org/works/11006028), [Abstruse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11165913), and [Nettlesome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11185176).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Inexorable

McGee glared at the screen. He hated being left behind. However, instead of giving in like he was sure Tony and Gibbs expected of him, it only made him more inexorable to find what Orli was up to and how Ziva fit in. He would prove that he wasn’t completely worthless if it was the last thing he did.

It looked like she was working on subverting the US economy using all the tools at her disposal. She freed Ziva for the sole purpose of distracting the FBI from their investigations that were getting closer and closer to her and her country’s goals. McGee had managed to find most of the plots that they were working to bring down the economy that the FBI had been closing in on before Ziva escaped.

After Ziva escaped, he’d found multiple examples of the FBI missing key evidence, but he’d managed to piece it all together. He’d already called Tony who’d thanked him briefly before hanging up after Sabrina announced that Orli had to be headed for Wall Street. McGee was just putting the finishing touches on Gibbs’ preferred paperwork version of the updated information, so that he could run it up to MTAC.

After reviewing the information, Gibbs nodded and gave McGee a brief, “Good job.”

“Anything new with Ziva, Boss?” McGee couldn’t help asking. He still felt like everything with Ziva was somehow his fault.

“She’s tied up at the moment.” Gibbs grunted. While he wouldn’t write Ziva off just yet, Gibbs expected that she’d be occupied for a while.

McGee nodded and left. He didn’t want to press his luck just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
